


这里是您的钥匙，请进去您的房间吧

by SweetCottonDream



Category: AO调教室
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Summary: 谢谢您完成了表单！现在我们将交给您一把钥匙，请根据您刚刚做表单时的记录，选择您的房间吧！如果您走进了并不符合您表单上的房间，请退出，否则后果请自负。另外，我还需要提醒您，在观赏过程中，不管Omega看起来有多么的痛苦，您都不能插手阻止。否则您会立刻被请离房间，并且Omega将接受双倍的惩罚。谢谢您的配合，希望您有个愉快的体验。





	这里是您的钥匙，请进去您的房间吧

[1号房间 AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383096)

[2号房间 AAB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383105)

[3号房间 ABA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383138)

[4号房间 ABB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383246)

[5号房间 BAA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383258)

[6号房间 BAB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383276)

[7号房间 BBA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383297)

[8号房间 BBB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383312)


End file.
